


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by SoulSoprano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi's a little know-it-all, Metaphors, Other, conversations over tea, eren is scared of Hanji, hiding from Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSoprano/pseuds/SoulSoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have a little talk over tea/coffee.<br/>I apologize, it's insanely short.<br/>not sure why I even bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know why I’m bothering to post this, it’s so short. I guess I came up with the scenario, and one thing kinda led to another. Next thing I know, I’m typing like a madman to the opening theme song for AoT (yes, I know, I’m a complete music nerd. I’ve been told.)  
> Hope you enjoyed this little snapshot of the Survey Corps’ life, despite it’s lack of proper length.  
> And yes, Levi is a little know-it-all.  
> Emphasis on little.

“Hey Levi?” Eren looked over at the captain, who was calmly drinking his tea.  
“Hm?”  
“Someone really ought to tell Hanji about that one saying – you know, ‘curiosity killed the cat’?” Eren put down his own cup of coffee.  
Levi nodded, then took a sip of tea. “Good idea, but we’d have to make sure she doesn’t find out about the second half.”  
Eren was confused. “Second half? There’s two parts?” He looked at Levi inquisitively, trying to wonder why they wouldn’t want Hanji to know.  
Levi simply nodded.  
“What’s the last bit?” Eren asked, guessing that Levi wasn’t going to tell him unless he was asked.  
Levi looked down into his tea. “’Curiosity killed the cat…” Sip. “And satisfaction brought it back.’”  
Eren chuckled nervously. “Ah. Yeah, I can see why we would want to keep that from Hanji.”  
“Keep what from me?”  
Hanji’s voice broke into the conversation, startling the younger of the two males.  
Once he recovered, Eren spoke, his voice shaking slightly.  
“Ummm, Hanji – uh – you ever heard of that saying…”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not really sure why I bothered. So go ahead and say it sucked, because honestly, i'll agree with you.


End file.
